80 Years After breaking Dawn
by ProbablyHappyending
Summary: i started  the story 80 years after where the breaking dawn book ended.  what complications will they face, and how will their lives go on after so many years?
1. The flight to our new destination

**Bella's POV.**

The engines of the airplane were roaring loudly.

We had been flying for six hours now and we would land in a few minutes.

Edward beside me had the little sun canopy on the window rolled down and pretended to be asleep.

Renesmee was one seat in front of us , now reading a book.

Behind us sat Alice and Jasper and behind them were Carlisle and Esmé.

Because there were no seats left here at the end of the plane, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the front of the row.

Next to me I heard Edward move and he took my hand. '' have you figured out where we're going yet, love?'' he whispered quietly. '' no one has let anything slip.'' I said sourly. '' not even Emmett''

Even after so many years I still couldn't bring myself to like surprises. And they knew it.

I sighed '' I'm positive you'll really like where we're going love''

I started to say something in response but at the same second the little monitors above our seats glowed to life. Indicating for us to fasten our seatbelts. I saw Renesmee did not move. '' Renesmee, fasten your seatbelt honey'' she sighed and closed her book and put it in her brown woven handbag. The handbag was Alice's idea. She had insisted for me to buy it for Renesmee.

I fastened my seatbelt and Edward copied me. A lesser part of my mind wondered if the plane would crash, we all would be able to walk away intact. I heard someone clear his or her throat at the front of the plane. It was a stewardess , who was giving the basic safety instructions again.

Within a minute she was finished and a little bell sound rang.

'' Dear passengers. This is your pilot again and I'm happy to inform you that the flight went according to plan. The weather in Colorado is 59.0 degrees and there appears to be a cloud bank. The crew thanks everyone for flying with York Airways and wishes you a safe trip your further destination''

The plane started diving towards the earth and in the row next to us I heard someone grab a little plastic bag only to throw up in it quiet loudly. I heard Renesmee wrinkle her nose and Edward noticed it as well and looked at me and smiled his crooked smile.

The plane started shaking. We had landed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) this is my second chapter, if you liked it please give me a review, i'm wondering if i should keep writing it.**

**_~ ProbablyHappyending_  
><strong>

**Bella's POV**

If it wasn't for the fact that we simply had to wait for our luggage, I'm sure we would have sprinted out of the airport already. I exhaled in relief when my suitcase finally came into view and then we were hurrying again like we were attacked by fire.

_I sighed mentally because I knew why they were in such a hurry. To make sure that I would not catch one tiny glimpse that might give away where we were going. So much for __keeping a__ secret. _I sighed again, not mentally this time. Still half running, half walking Edward looked at me and pulled up one eyebrow '' are you at least a little excited yet?'' I didn't answer him and he laughed and said "you know, it was Alice's idea ''

'' you all have a big as a stake in this as I do Edward'' she said in her high voice. '' Well, we didn't have much of a choice now did we Alice?'' Said Edward a little accusing and Alice gave him a big smile. While we were walking we crossed a few shops that sold from clothes to postcards and we also passed a few restaurants but that didn't hold any interest for me.

We were almost at the exit when I noticed we missed one person. '' Renesmee?'' I called out. _No answer. _Edward suddenly looked like could spit fire. '' What's wrong? '' I said with shaking voice. '' Edward what is it?'' Asked Carlisle with deep worry in his voice.

'' She's being bothered'' Edward Growled. '' Where?'' I said. But he did not answer me and started to half run back where we came from and I quickly followed him. Of course it would be very easy for us to find her with Edward his mind reading. And then I was able to hear them.

There were two boys with Renesmee, and as soon as we walked around the corner I saw that they were standing in very close proximity with my daughter. _Much__, much to close. one of them had his hand on her. _ I snarled quietly and Renesmee looked in our direction, and sighed in relief and started to walk in our direction.

'' Where are you goin' girl?'' the tallest of the two said. He was about 5 ' and 6.92'' and the shorter boy about 5 ' and 4.96'' they both had dark brown hair. '' if you go, how are we supposed to entertain ourselves?'' the shortest boy said. Now the distance between us and the boys were only a few feet and Edward was the first to speak '' Get away from her.'' The boys looked up a little scared and backed away a little and the short one spoke again '' who are you two and just what the hell do you want from us?'' I hissed a little and said'' if you would like to keep your limbs attached to your body, you'll leave right now.'' '' well, we don't really feel like it man'' the tall one said to his friend. '' Didn't you hear her?'' Edward said and he growled and it wasn't quiet this time and his lips curled back over his teeth and glared very angrily at them. That did the trick, they both ran away and they didn't look back. '' thanks mom and dad''

Edward still was a little in shock and I took his hand and Renesmee's and pulled them with me. '' let's go, everyone is waiting for us. We had found our family in a few minutes and both Esmé and Rosalie looked very worried, but they relaxed when they saw that Renesmee was unharmed. '' what happened, Edward?'' Carlisle asked '' we found the two boys with Renesmee and Bella told them if they wanted to keep their limbs attached to their body, they'd best leave.'' '' they didn't do anything to me dad , I'm fine'' Edward swallowed '' no, but you do not want to know what they were thinking''

'' Well son, everything worked out fine, let's go'' Esmé gave Edward a reassuring smile. '' Yeah let's go'' I said in a whisper and took Edward's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Outside there were 2 black cars waiting for us. Me, Renesmee, Edward, Alice en Jasper got into one car , and Carlisle,Esmé,Rosalie and Emmett into the other one. While driving Renesmee had fallen asleep next to Alice, who was reading a magazine with Jasper. _We had been driving for 2 hours now.. _'' are we almost there Edward?'' He chuckled '' almost, Bella and don't worry'' I sighed and looked out through the window. _Strange, there was a lot of forest here and in a very strange way I seemed to recognize the road. _Far away in the distance I saw a green wooden sign that said **the town of Forks welcomes you.**

I gasped '' we're going to live in Forks?''

'' that was the plan'' Alice said in her high bell voice. _Suddenly I felt very anxious._ Edward read the alarm on my face and softly touched my cheek. '' don't worry Bella, we've thought this through very well and everything will be okay''

'' I hope so'' the car switched roads and I recognized the path to the Cullen's house immediately. Edward pulled up to the familiar driveway and I got out of the car. Everyone else copied my action. _The big white house was still there. It had been more than 80 years since we left Forks and I'd thought that someone would have noticed it being empty and tore it down. _ Edward took my hand and pulled me up to the front door and he opened it and pulled me inside.

I've had a lot of practice with my shield these past years and I was now able to push it away from myself whenever I wanted. Edward looked at me and I pushed my shield out and though of the memory's I had in this house, the first time I came here to meet his family, the first time I saw his room. I also thought about the less happy memories like when we came back early from our honeymoon because I had been pregnant. The time that had taken its toll on all of us. Renesmee's birth, and how Jacob kept coming back to help us. I swallowed. _ Jacob._

_Several years after our confrontation with the Volturi we had moved to New Hampshire and Jacob had come along with us because he was simply unable to stay away from Renesmee. After we had lived in New Hampshire for a while, we had moved to Alaska. Only just before we left to move here, Jacob had left us. I had asked him where he was going but I'd never gotten an answer to that question._

'' he left to be in Forks a little earlier than us, Bella'' '' But why?'' I asked surprised. ''Well, because he hadn't been in contact with anyone in the reservation for a very long time and he wanted to pass on the news that we were coming back'' I nodded and started to walk inside '' Bella, shall we get our luggage out of the car first? And we have to wake up Renesmee''

" Oh. Yeah sure ''


	3. Progress

Hi everyone,

i saw that I'd gotten a review on my story

and that a few people had subscribed, so I'm now working on chapter 3.

It will be up as soon as possible. :)

~ _**ProbablyHappyending **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :)**

**Sorry i took so long, i have been busy with school alot.**

**Here's chapter 3, it's a bit short and i'm not really statisfied with it, But have fun!**

~ **ProbablyHappyending**

Bella's POV

After we had unpacked all our luggage, it had gotten late and Renesmee had decided to go to bed. We had swapped a bed from Alice's room to Edwards, so that Renesmee could sleep there. I decided to kiss Renesmee goodnight, I opened the door very quietly. ''mom?'' ''yes?'' when am I seeing Jacob again?''

''He told us that when he was done in the reservation, he would come back here.'' She looked a little disappointed '' can't we just go there? Or me?'' '' no Renesmee we really can't. we can't pass the border without permission, and we need to keep a low profile for now.'' '' for how long then?''

'' I don't know, we'll all have to discuss that. We have to be sure that it's safe for us to be out In public''

'' Alright, I just hope it won't take too long'' '' I don't think it will'' and gave her a kiss on the forehead. '' just go to sleep honey, everything will be alright'' '' goodnight mom''

_Just like Renesmee I hoped Jacob would be back fast. It was painful to me, seeing her sad._

When I came downstairs, I saw my husband staring out of the big window. I walked up to the window and took his hand. I could see the big river and the familiar forest. '' Bella, would you like to come with me?'' he asked very quietly. I nodded and walked outside with him, and we jumped across the familiar river and through the forest. When he started to slow down I recognized where we were.

'' The cottage'' I said, almost a whisper. '' it's still there'' '' of course it is, the house is very easy to find, but the cottage is completely hidden here in the forest''

'' let's go take a look inside'' and he pulled me up to the front door en opened it. I gasped, it was exactly the same as all those years ago. It was as if the time had stood still. There were some spider webs here and there, and a lot of dust. _But what did you expect?_

I walked to the first room I thought of. _Renesmee's old room._ Her little bed was still there , and in the corner of my eye I saw something glistening. I turned and kneeled down to pick it up. I stared at the necklace in my hands, the necklace I had thrown in the corner out of rage. The necklace the _volturi_ had send me. I swallowed and heard Edward behind me. '' I didn't know that was still there.'' '' no, me neither'' '' what shall we do with it?'' he asked. _ Burn it? Reduce it to dust? _ I thought it sarcastically.

'' let's just hide it somewhere'' and I walked into the small living room and put in one of the drawers in the cabinet. '' you know love, we could move back in here if you'd like to?'' '' that would be nice'' I said approvingly. I heard Edward move and suddenly he had me scooped up in his arms. _That he was still able to surprise me_ I laughed. '' what?'' he asked surprisingly. '' well, it's just strange you're still able to surprise me like this'' he laughed as well '' let's get back to the house, it's dawn soon and we have a lot to discuss'' he put me down and we ran back to the house.

When we got back to the house, it was very peaceful and Renesmee hadn't woken up yet.

'' so, that famous Cottage is still there?'' Emmett asked with a smirk on his face. I gave him a hard glare, and he laughed. _Ugh._

_Despite the many bets Emmett had lost, he never kept quiet about my sex life for very long. _

_When he'd lose, he'd have to keep quiet. But he was never able to keep that up longer than a week. He wasn't on his baddest behavior mode yet, wait till he's warmed up._

Rosalie, Alice, Esmé and Carlisle sat at the big dining table, talking. '' ah, Edward can we talk to you for a minute?'' Carlisle asked. He nodded and let go of my hand and walked to the dining table. '' I want to go to the town tonight, to explore. You mind-reading would be very helpful to get some extra information'' '' I'll come with you, Carlisle'' '' thank you, son'' then Rosalie spoke '' what do we do if everything is safe , Carlisle?'' '' that decision is yours. You can go to school, or not if you don't want to.'' '' okay.'' '' and what about Renesmee, Carlisle?'' I asked. '' if Renesmee wants to go to school, I think she can best pose as your younger sister, because of the big resemblance.'' Jasper, who had been sitting in the couch all this time, stood up '' Carlisle is right, we don't want the people to start thinking wrong things.'' '' exactly, Jasper. Well, who of you knows for certain you want to go to school?'' '' then we can sign you up as soon as possible.'' Alice raised her hand, looking very excited. Rosalie followed her example and Emmett as well. '' I'll go too'' Jasper said. Edward turned and looked at me _school, I sighed mentally. As much as I didn't like school, it would be better than being stuck in an house the whole day. _ I nodded at Edward. '' We'll go to, Carlisle'' Edward winked at me and said to Carlisle: '' when Renesmee wakes up, I'll discuss it with her.''

_Suddenly Jacob's face flashed through my mind._

'' and what about Jacob? I mean he and Renesmee are barely apart. I don't think she'll find the idea of being away from Jacob so long very appealing'' '' there isn't much we can do about that, Jacob can't go to the same school, and even if he could I don't think he would do it anyway'' Edward said.

''No, me neither''

I looked at the white clock on the wall _9 O'clock. _ '' I'll go see if Renesmee is awake yet'' _she always woke up early. _ I walked up the stairs, in no hurry. When I stood in front of the door, I got a strange feeling in my throat. I opened the door, very slowly and I had to keep myself from screaming.

The pillows were on the floor. Her bed was a huge mess, and it was empty. The big window across from the bed was opened, blowing a small breeze inside. I became a statue of horror. I heard movement from down the stairs. '' Bella?'' I heard Edward call, and when I didn't answer he came running upstairs. '' what's wrong?'' he asked. I pointed me finger at the window.

''She's gone, Edward''


	5. Chapter 4

Renesmee's POV

My eyes opened, staring up at the white ceiling of my father's old bedroom

Downstairs my family was deep in discussion. I sighed and looked at the tiny alarm clock besides the borrowed bed I slept on. _Almost 9 O'clock. _I hadn't slept well this night, I had been dreaming about _Jacob, my Jacob. _And suddenly My chest warmed up a bit. _Though it were more nightmares than dreams. It was horrible being away from him. _ I missed him so much, my mum had told me he would come here when he got things settled at the reservation.

Suddenly a thought popped up in my head. _I don't __**have **__to wait._

I jumped out of bed, trying to make as little as noise I could and pulled on a light blue dress. _Aunt Alice had insisted on buying it for me. __She thought i didn't have anything else to wear, but of course loved any excuse to shop. _I laughed quietly at this thought and walked up to the window and opened it and took a deep breath in and jumped through the window and landed softly on the forest floor. I froze for a minute to check if anyone had heard me. When nothing happend, i started running.

After a minute on full speed i stopped. _I absolutely have no idea where to go._

I groaned and thought about something. to my parents, Jacob did not smell the same. To me, his scent was normal, sweet honey and just a little hint of wolf. It didn't bother my parents, he smelled like a wet dog. I smiled. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath in. _nothing, ugh. _ I started running again until after another minute, i started to smell something familiar. Sweet honey mixed with a hint of wolf. Somehow the recognition of this familiar scent made my feel relieved. _I have to be near to the Quileute border now._ _I knew my mum had told me not to cross the border , but i couldn't stand it anymore. I had to see him. I had to make sure if he was safe._ And then, i wish i hadn't hesitated. Behind me i heard 3 sets of footsteps coming my way. Very carefully I turned around and looked at my mother. '' oh crap ''

**i'm sorry this chapter is short, the next one will surely be longer **

~ ProbablyHappyending


	6. Info

Hey Everyone, this weekend i'm going to try to update my story :)

ProbablyHappyEnding

8/16/2013


	7. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I stared into my daughter's brown eyes. ''oh crap'' she whispered.

'' just what were you thinking running of on your own like that?'' i said harshly.

'' i really wanted to see Jacob''

'' you could just have asked just asked us to take you, you know?''

'' you wouldn't have if i did'' _she looked sad_

'' you may not have realized it, but its not safe out here for you alone.'' Edward said.

'' Jake said he would come to us when he was ready. For now just lets go back to the house okay?'' i said.

''yeah fine.'' She muttered.

Alice had come with us but hadn't said anything yet. And as we turned to go back to the house alice didn't follow. She was staring blankly into the forest. _She was having a vision._

''Alice? '' i called. She suddenly blinked and looked back at us.

'' its nothing, don't worry.'' She sang in here happy voice.

I looked at my husband's face for any clues but i couldn't find any.

Back at the house i put Renesmee back in bed and joined the rest of the family downstairs.

I walked in on an argument. '' we should go meet them, if we don't we'll only be in more trouble!'' Rosalie said angry.

'' its not safe, just let them come to us. Everything will be alright'' Esmee said calmly.

'' whats going on?'' i asked.

'' i had a vision. Jacob has gone to meet the late wolves at the reservation, but they're not happy with us being here. I saw them preparing an assault on us.''

I knew something was up earlier. _She must have kep silent for Renesmee's sake._

'' and what about Jacob, can't he stop them?'' i asked.

''what can he do? He's on his own.'' Edward said deep in thought.

'' when is this going to happen?'' i asked getting nervous.

'' soon, and..''

She didn't have time to finish her scentence because we all turned around to a growling noise coming from the forest behind us.

''now.'' Alice muttered.

**I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. **

**It was hard to get back into my story after this long.**

**~ProbablyHappyending**


End file.
